Mobile devices have increasingly become much more than simply mobile voice communication stations. Today's mobile devices are capable of operating as a platform to play music, view pictures and video, browse the Internet, send and receive short message service (SMS) and e-mail messages, play games, and much more. Users are able to personalize their mobile devices by implementing various preferences and settings which may include setting ring tones, wallpapers, volume, brightness, and contrast settings, as well as loading unique third party application software and/or data. Consequently, mobile devices often have settings stored in their local memory associated with such preferences and application settings. In addition, mobile device local memory may store personal user settings. For example, mobile device local memory may contain bookmarks or hyperlinks to various Internet pages or data storage IP addresses. Alternatively, passwords or authentication certificates or credentials may be stored in local memory for use in communicating with various servers.
Users often upgrade their mobile devices to take advantage of new feature sets offered in new mobile device models. Replacing a mobile device can be a troublesome process for most users. The new mobile device must be programmed with the appropriate software and data to support wireless communications. Also user data and settings stored in local memory must be ported to the new mobile device to effectuate all of the user's previous preferences and settings. While a mobile device may be programmed with the appropriate software and data to support wireless communications over the air (OTA), all of the data and settings stored in local memory must be manually ported over to the new mobile device.
Consequently, a system and method is desired to allow users to more easily port the provisioning data as well as personal data and settings traditionally stored in a mobile device local memory to another mobile device.